Neanderthal
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: A JO/Blair fic cause there aren't enough on here.
1. Introduction

Neanderthal

A/N: Don't own them, wasn't even alive when it first came on the air. Definitely AU, pretend the reunion never happened. Jo and Blair are 26, Natalie is 25, and Tootie is 24. Jo now owns her own landscaping business and hasn't talked to the group since she graduated college, she just disappeared. Blair is working quietly in the legal department of her father's company. Natalie is a journalist, pretty much the same. Tootie is an actress but never married Jeff. And it's set in current time.

Walking into her office, Jo Polniaczeck looked around none of her guys had shown yet, it was still early. Every morning she came in early to water her plants and fix coffee so the men who worked for her could have a decent start. She had gotten lucky with this business no matter what she had done in the past to get her here. Going to sit in her chair she straitened the picture on her desk. Then the front door opened and all five of her crew walked in, her secretary would be in later after they had all went to their current job.

"Hey boss, got good news. Cell rang last night bout 7, last name Kains, real nice lady wants a full renovation and weekly maintenance."

"How much?"

"Five grand base and 1500 a week."

All she could do was smile at Mick, he was young barely 22, but he had a knack for the business and if he would just stay with her, it could bode well for the both of them.

"When does this sweet lady want us there?"

"I told her today since Clarks called last night and cancelled something about the spaceships and peanut butter. I still say he's on acid, but can't hold it against him. By the way, I have the blueprints of what she wants she had them hand delivered in the mailbox today."

"Well you heard him fellas, into the trucks. Only guys this time load 'em first would ya."

Just the short introduction. I have the whole idea mapped out I just need to put it into complete sentences. The story is mainly Jo's pov, but not written in first person.


	2. Whit Tank Top

Sorry about the long hiatus, but some shit has been going on in my life and left me kind of in a funk.

Pulling into the drive of her newest moneymaker, Jo couldn't help but realize that the Misses wasn't home. Getting to work she pulled off her button up and was left in her white tank. Little to anyone's knowledge Mrs. Kain was standing in one of the windows watching her every move swearing to God she knew those graceful movements and wonderful body from somewhere. Lord, if Scott could hear her thoughts she would be dead.

As the day went on Jo continued busting her ass and barking orders, finally as the sun was getting low they finished and she sent the guys back to the shop in the van. Keeping Mick with her she stayed back to do clean-up. It was Josephs 21st birthday and most the guys were dying to get to the bar and drink all the free booze she had promised them. Still not noticing the beautiful woman looking down from her window Jo started to walk toward the back half of the yard were one of the guys had left a roll of plastic, leaving Mick in the front t cleaning.

"I couldn't help but notice how striking your boss is, does she have a name?" He hadn't even seen the woman appear beside him.

"Jo or Polniaczeck as some of the guys prefer." Mick couldn't help but wonder why that evil spark had came into her eyes but it scared him.

"Well does she have a number where only she can be reached?"

"Boss don't like us to give out her number." The woman didn't seem too pleased with that response.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the other employees saying they would see her later. So that means everyone is going out and I noticed one of the guys getting smacked and teased so I am assuming you all are getting together for his birthday. Trust me your boss will not get mad if you allow me to know where you are meeting." God was this woman convincing.

"It's a small bar right outside town, The Eight Ball, don't worry it's named for the pool tables not the drugs."

"Thank you; there may be a raise in this for you."

Mick thought to himself that he was more likely to lose his job, but whatever. His thoughts cleared as Jo approached and told him to hurry she still needed to get home and clean up and the guys would get antsy if she wasn't there to immediately pay for their drink.


	3. A Part of My Life

Two in a row wootwoot for me.

Walking into the bar Mrs. Kains felt out of place, but spying the nice young man she had met earlier she walked over to him.

"Now where is that boss of yours?"

"Back corner can't miss her, it's her regular booth."

She couldn't help but notice that a few beers had given the boy a rather loose mouth, but nor was she going to complain. Walking to the back, she saw her there in a black dress shirt with her motorcycle boots and ripped jeans propped up on the table, in a very Jo fashion. At that moment the landscaper got distracted by the kid who's birthday it was and she found that the perfect time to walk up to the table and lean over with her hands on both sides of Jo's feet. She could tell the woman knew she was there but instead looked protectively at the boy as he walked toward the bar, taking this opportunity to speak Mrs. Kains made her introduction.

"Hi Jo, did you honestly think you could hide forever?"

"Well if it isn't Princess Warner, how did you know I'd be here? We haven't even spoken for four years."

"Actually it's Mrs. Kains, at least until the papers are signed tomorrow at three. See you came to me, I didn't even have to look which makes the last four years of turning my head at every brunette that passed pointless."

"Well would you like to sit, actually you sit I'll go get you a beer. Don't even say you want something else your options here are beer or beer, so Princess your gonna have to settle." Jo's accent was as heavy as ever which meant at least a couple of years back home in the Bronx.

Walking back to the booth she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey Polniaczeck, what about you showing me those skills that you got, heard you could hit a cue straight without looking at the table. Heard it also got ya in some trouble but won't mention that if ya up to fifty bucks."

"Fine let me give my friend her drink."

But by the time she turned around she was standing behind her.

"Look Blair I have to do this just sit over there and don't ask any questions." Getting a courage Jo thought she had lost she pecked Blair on the lips. Mick didn't let that slip past him and he knew he had done the right thing. A few hours later as they left the bar, Jo offered to give Blair a ride to her place knowing the heiress had taken a cab and wouldn't get home till four in the morning if she took another.

"What was that about, Jo?"

"Apart of me I'm not quite ready to explain yet."


	4. Probation

Sorry the same shit that left me in that earlier funk, straightened itself out. So my hands have been a little preoccupied, but back to the writing.

Waking up the next morning, Blair had almost forgotten where she was until she spotted a poster from Jo's wall back in school. Sitting up in bed she looked around the spare bedroom she was in it was large and decorated mainly in the same stuff Jo's room had been in at Eastland and Langley. Spotting the open door her bladder decided a trip to the bathroom was in order, crawling out of she realized the brunette had taken her shoes off when she carried her in last night. The blonde had fallen asleep in Jo's truck last night leaving the brunette no choice. The bathroom was decorated in black and white, nothing fancy but nice. After relieving herself Blair noticed the note on the mirror, "Princess, had to work today there's a car in the driveway with the keys in it for you, make yourself at home I'll take you back to your place tonight. Neanderthal," laughing to herself at the use of her old nickname for Jo she decided to take a look around the house before heading to the courthouse to sign her divorce papers.

"Wow Jo, you sure moved up in the world didn't you?" Blair said to herself as she walked into the hallway of the second floor. Walking to the next door she opened it only to find a bedroom that looked like it belonged in her house, the walls were a light lavender and surrounded a dainty white metal frame daybed with a flowered duvet cover on it. Stepping into the bathroom she found it done in similar design as the bed, smiling to herself she wondered if Jo had her in mind when she had decorated this room. Determining to explore the rest of the house she moved on and found a den complete with a pool table and bar, this was definitely Jo's house. Wanting to see the top floor she walked up the stairs and was met by a door, opening it she was led into the new world of the same old brunette. To her left was a king size four poster bed complete with black silk sheets and a red comforter, to the right was a large wardrobe; walking into the bathroom she found a Jacuzzi tub in the middle, a large glass shower and a double sink vanity.

Finally looking forward to the kitchen for breakfast, she decided to check out the downstairs and hunt for the kitchen, walking through the all leather living room she headed down a hall the first door was a bedroom converted to gym, the next door was a bathroom, behind door number three was an office, turning to leave she stopped when the phone rang and went to the answering machine. "Jo this is Harry, we need you to come down to the probation office to sign your last bit of paperwork, sorry to call you at home but your cell seems to be out of area. Call me back so we can set up a time in the next week, by the way I honestly hate to see you go but you deserve it kid." Breakfast forgotten Blair immediately went and got ready as best she could without any of her stuff and went out to the driveway to find a '67 Mustang sitting with the keys in the ignition and a note on the seat saying to be careful she was powerful. All the to Manhattan from the little town of Peekskill, Jo really had been under their noses but was good at hiding, Blair wondered to herself what the Brunette had done to wind up on probation and had decided to make her talk tonight.


End file.
